Final Attempt
by Angelhart-79
Summary: This scene is about Sheik (Zelda) who makes one attempt to save Hyrule herself. She has sneaked into the castle to try and kill the Gerudo King. I really loved putting this scene together. The malice and cruel character of the Gerudo king and Zelda not being just a damsel in distress, but actually putting up a fight.


The Legend of Zelda, its world and all its characters are a copyright of Nintendo –the idea and these storyparts are mine.

The Legend of Zelda games have really become a legend. Inspiring fans in writing fanfics, comics and drawing amazing art. As a child I had hoped to see Legend Zelda movie one day or perhaps a novel of the story. But many years have passed since and it seems it is unlikely to happen at all. This saddens me greatly because it seems such a wonderful story to read or watch.

I am no director, but I have always wanted to write a fantasy novel. So I bestowed this task on me and I hope that one day I can see this story published with Nintendo's and its creators approval. But it is far from ready.

The original version will eventually be in Dutch, but English is the language of the world and so I am writing this story in English first, translating it later on. It is hard to capture all the elements of all the games that have been made. As a true novel this story has to be able to stand on its own inspiring even non-Zelda fans to read it. And it has to connect with all the games or as many as possible.

I am taking this story for a 'test-drive' sort of speak. Publishing some parts of it here so they can be reviewed.

Most of the Legend of Zelda games had somewhat a quite cheerful and colorful theme in a way. Two of them really were darker. One was Majora's Mask and the other one was Twilight Princess. I really liked the darker themes of those games and I feel the real story needs a darker theme as well.

Most of all I want the story to be plausible as far as a fantasy story to be plausible and keeping the real Zelda elements alive. Using the fun and most favorite parts of the games. For example: what is a Zelda novel without the fight between Link and Dark Link? Or the famous jump over the Gerudo canyon? Or messing around with cucco's? Or defeating Ghoma? Or temples to explore?

I hope you all have fun in reading the scenes I post. Your reviews are also most welcome!

English is not my native language and I hereby apologize if the grammar in these parts is not 100% accurate.

**A quick summary before reading this part:**

This part is about Sheik (Zelda) who has found a way into the castle of Hyrule to make one attempt to save Hyrule herself. She has sneaked into the castle to try and kill the Gerudo King. ( the scene I posted earlier on is an event that happens somewhere after this one).

This scene is finished enough for reading. I hope you enjoy it. 

* * *

><p>The throne room was not like she remembered it. It looked darker, more grim. The throne of her father was replaced by some gruesome thing. It was made of stone <em>or bones?<em> and above or maybe even attached to it was a giant skull of some big demon like creature. Two large curling horns on each side of its head. The armrests were like limbs that ended in claws that touched the ground of the platform. On top of the throne sat the Gerudo king.

Yet her attention was not drawn to the man who now sat on the throne of Hyrule. Her eyes were drawn to something else. On each side of the throne stood a giant Iron Knuckle. Zelda was surprised to see them. The Iron Knuckles were huge knights in armor. They had be to be like 20 feet. Inside that armor was no real body that could be killed and because of that they were almost indestructible. A huge sword was sheathed and attached to their waists. Each knight was holding an enormous scythe. The end of the staff resting on the floor.

They were Hyrule Castle's last defense resort. A failsafe as it were. They could only be activated by ancient magic. They would obey any command of the one who did activate them. It seemed that Ganondorf had figured out how to wake them up.

Ganondorf's coup had surprised them so suddenly that no one had even thought to activate them. These ancient knights were so old they were almost a legend. Hidden deep within the castle. She had forgotten all about them. To see them here was a magnificent and also frightening sight to behold.

"I see you like my royal guards, "Ganondorf chuckled amused by the astonished expression on her face. "Leave us." He gestured to the guards who were still holding her.

The two men let go of her arms. They bowed before their king and took their leave, closing the large wooden doors them. As they left, Zelda rubbed her painful arms and wrists. Turning her head she noticed there was one Gerudo guard who took her position in front of the doors. Holding a large spear in her right hand.

_Trapped._

What had she expected? That she could just barge into her old home and find him sleeping somewhere, making it easy to stab the knife in his chest? Her original plan did not involve her capture, however. Actually her plan had stopped after entering the castle itself. From that point she would just see what would happen. How far she could go before… _I would get caught._

At least she was in one room with him. One thing that was necessary to execute her plan anyway.

It was still there. The men had not dared to search her. Probably not to awaken the rage of their king. She could feel the cold metal against her skin. She had one chance. She had to time this perfectly.

She pondered. Would she be able to charge right at him with her knife, crossing the distance between her and him fast enough, using the element of surprise in her advantage? Or would he be quicker in his reaction? Would it be easier to let him get close and stab him when he would be off guard? She decided the latter.

Looking at his attire, the breastplate, she knew it would not be possible to stab him in the chest. She did not know how thick the breastplate was, but she had no doubt that her strength would fail her in that effort. His throat seemed bare enough. One quick precise stab would do it. Her hand was itching, her fingers anxious to feel the handle of the blade. _Patience_, she said to herself.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the headpiece of her outfit and ripped it off her. Also uncovering her face, revealing her true identity, although she had no doubt Ganondorf already knew, by now. She turned to face her sudden attacker. It was the Gerudo woman who had been standing by the doors. The woman threw the pieces cloth away from her and Zelda's eyes followed it landing on the ground a couple of feet from where she stood.

A harsh push in her back, made her move forward, closer towards the steps of the platform.

"Leave ." Zelda looked up to the throne where the Gerudo king was sitting as he commanded the Gerudo guard to leave.

The woman bowed quickly and left the room. Zelda could hear the heavy doors being opened and closed again. The loud 'bang' as they were closed behind her made her body shudder.

Her eyes where focused on the Gerudo king as he rose himself of the throne.

"This," Ganondorf gestured with his hand, "attire does not suit you, princess. Neither does your haircut."

He had changed. At first she had seen – although a little – kindness in the expression of his face while he had visited the castle. Now there was no kindness at all. His expression was dark. One of pure malice. The skull mask he was wearing surely adding to it.

The crown he used to wear was no longer on his head. It was replaced with some sort of skull mask. The red jewel that she had seen on his crown like headpiece before was now imbedded on the forehead of it. It was from some large beast, almost the same like the one that was now forming a throne. Only a much smaller version. Two large curling horns on each side of its head. The lower jaw removed so that the lower lip and chin of the man still was visible. His upper lip was behind the sharp teeth that were still attached to the skull. On each side a large sharp fang sticking out of the jaw of the beast. Because of those teeth it seemed that there was a constant evil grin on the man's face.

If its effect was to intimidate, it was working. It made him seem more like some sort of demon monster than a man. A mixed breed of human and of those monsters he had set loose on the world. The skull had been made to fit his head and face perfectly. If you would not know him as a man before, you would surely doubt that he was actually just a man and not a demon and not see that the skull was just a mask instead of a real face.

The large red cape that was attached to the two metal shoulder pieces completed his outfit. A mockery of her father's outfit as a king. A mockery to royalty al together.

It seemed that he also looked taller and bigger. His body was altering. The corruption of power had already begun. It seemed that the goddess artifact was already affecting him.

"Nothing to say?" he asked her.

Zelda swallowed and looked at him. Her right hand trembled as the man before her walked down the steps of the platform. Each step that brought him closer to her, made her heart beat faster. Each beat was like a drum inside her mind.

She gave her face the most innocent and frightened expression possible. Something that wasn't hard to do. If she just forgot his human form all together he was like a big demon beast that was approaching her. The metal armor on his feet: hooves. The metal on top of the gloves on his hand: claws. She had to appear weak. She had to draw him closer.

His eyes glided over her body as he approached her. Examining her as if he was searching for something. Did he know?

"I have come to speak terms of surrender."

"Terms?" He chuckled. "You are captured. What makes you think you have anything to bargain with now I have you here?"

She had to be brave now. She had to lure him in. "You want the power that rests inside of me. I will offer it to you freely."

"Really?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. I want peace for my people. I want you to withdraw your men and monsters from the villages. I w-"

He interrupted her. "You know what I want, princess?" He stopped in front of her. She had to look up to see his face.

_This is it_, she thought. This was her moment. Her right hand disappeared into her clothing and reappeared fast, trusting upwards.

The room was suddenly filled with the echo of her own scream. His right hand squeezed her wrist so tight she could feel her bones almost about to break. With loss of control of her fingers due to the sudden pain the knife fell on the floor.

"You brave, foolish little girl," Ganondorf growled. His other hand grabbed her throat, lifting her up., her feet of the ground. He had let go of her hand and both her hands immediately reached for his arm and wrist. Squeezing it, urging the hand to let go of her. Her feet kicking into his direction.

He walked, pushing her backwards. As her back hit a wall she cried out in pain. "You actually thought I did not see through your plans!?" He looked her in the eye. A face full of fright and hate stared back at him. "The moment you were brought in here that knife was all you could think about. It took no effort of my part to read it in that mind of yours. Your mind was practically screaming."

"I will slit your throat like… " she hissed, but the pressure on her throat increased and stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"Such harsh words for such beauty." His thumb caressed her throat as he released the pressure on it slightly, making it able for her to breathe again and speak if she so desired. "Do you know what the punishment is for plotting against the king? Planning a murder scheme?" He asked her.

She could easily guess what he was referring to.

"It is death," he answered for her.

"So kill me," she spat. She even pushed her throat against his hand. She knew he could easily finish her off with squeezing his large hand around it.

Her reaction had the opposite effect, however. He loosened his grip on her even more.

"Is that what you desire? Do you not want to plead for mercy to your king?"

"You are not my king."

"Eager for death, aren't we? But I have no intention in killing you, my dear. Not yet anyway. Perhaps…" He seemed to be contemplating something not finishing his sentence.

He was distracted and somehow she managed to escape from his grip. The goddesses had given her a second chance and she took it, running towards the knife that was lying on the floor close to the steps of the throne platform. She grabbed it and ran towards one of the large pillars in the hall, pressing her back against it.

He had not chased her as she had expected. He had turned around and was watching her. "You are indeed a feisty one. You're father had warned me about you. I can still feel his warm blood on my hands. Can you?"

He approached her slowly. She was determined to not let him out of her sight. Holding the knife in front of her she was ready to strike. This time the blade was going to reach is goal. She was fully aware that he wanted to play some mindgames with her. He was toying with her like a cat would do with a mouse. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of reacting in a way that would give him a form of pleasure what so ever. Not if she could help it. So she held her ground, holding the knife in such a tight grip it made her knuckles turn white and following his every move.

"Do you know what happened to your female staff?" He smirked maliciously. "O, I had my fun with them. They didn't last long though. Somehow they couldn't handle the torture very well, but, you see, I had to find out if they had any knowledge of your whereabouts, my dear."

"They didn't." She immediately regretted her words as they escaped her mouth. _Don't falter!_

"No they didn't. Indeed."

She would give everything just to wipe that smirk of his face and when he was within a couple of feet of her range she took her chance. She leaped up, aimed for his carotid artery and thrust the knife into his flesh. He swung around, backhanding her across the face hard enough to send her tumbling across the floor. She only laughed for his painful grunt was music to her ears. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and even though the room seemed to be spinning she was determined to stand up again. She pulled her feet under her and was shortly out of balance before she stood again.

She faced him the corners of her lips forming a satisfying smile even though her whole jaw was hurting. He grabbed the hilt of the knife, pulled it out, looked at it and threw it away. Blood from the knife spat on the floor and she could not believe he was still standing. She had expected him to fall. Had she missed? _No. _The pool of blood was proof of it.

He held out his right arm and removed his glove, showing her the back of his hand. The Triforce of Power was glowing forcefully. With his left hand he held back his cape, tilted his head and showed her his throat. The same glow surrounded the wound. It was already healing.

He laughed. "With all that wisdom inside you now," he mocked, "you should have known better. You disappoint me." He noticed her eyes were drawn to the knife once more. "All the daggers in the world, cannot help you, my dear."

It had fallen close to her. She reached out to it but before her fingers could even grasp the handle he had placed his foot on her hand. She screamed in pain.

"Don't make me brake those pretty little fingers of yours", he said meanwhile putting on his glove again. "Although it doesn't kill me, it does hurt. I thought this demonstration would make you more compliant. But you are indeed a stubborn one." He reached down and grabbed her by her throat again, lifting her up once more.

"No," she rasped, trying to kick him again and pressing the nails of her fingers in his arm. He had told her he could still feel pain, so her intention was to hurt him in any way possible. It took hardly any effort from his part to pry her fingers of his arm, though. Holding her wrists in the tight grip of his right hand.

She tried to kick him in the groin but it was a pitiful attempt because of his body armor. The reaction she did evoke however was getting him aggravated. He slammed her back hard against one of the pillars and she seriously thought he was going to push her right through the massive structure.

The sudden pain caused by the act making her body limp.

"No, s-stop," she cried out choking back her tears.

Thankfully he responded to her plea. He still held her tight against the pillar, but at least stopped the pressure, giving her body some relieve of the pain. He was looking at her. She realized it had been nothing more than a game to him. Giving her false hope and now he enjoyed seeing all hope drowning in her big blue eyes.

"Do tell me, princess, what have you done all that time you were hiding? Making little schemes?"

It was magic. Old powerful magic. She resisted at first. Trying to ward off the intrusion in her mind. The magical invasion penetrating like needles. Her eyesight fading. Everything was blurry. She could hear his malignant voice in the far distance. "I will get the information I want. You can either relax and give in or it will be very painful." His voice was like a cold caress in her mind. She could feel the magic stroking her brain, slithering like a serpent. Chilling her to the bone, every cell in her body shivering.

She tried with all her might to pull up some sort of barrier, but she did not have the magic skills to withstand such inquiry. Her struggles only seemed to amuse him. With all of her will she tried to force him out of her mind. She closed her eyes to focus on pushing him out of her flesh. He just chuckled at her futile attempts.

Then the power suddenly withdrew. It surprised her and she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. He sighed, eying her from top to bottom. "A death wish and apparently a desire for excruciating pain."

She tried to turn her head away but to no avail. His hand on her throat moved to her face and held her in a firm grip. "I'd never thought you would be so masochistic." He tilted his head slightly and a smug grin appeared on his face.

His power had not even been scratching the surface of her mind. She could feel the magic flowing inside her once more. This time she gasped for air as it pierced inside her head like an enormous blade. She could hear her own voice crying out and feel her body spasm. Tears were burning in her eyes. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Noticing the fight was useless and that it was inevitable she knew she had the distract him from the plan. She focused on her escape, the running and hiding. Her sadness for the loss of her father and her home. Her nightmares. But there was something in her mind she could not hide. It was there, had been there from the beginning of her ordeal. Even now it dulled the pain she was experiencing. The scent of the grass and the trees. The forest. The color. Green. Link…

"That boy…"

The mind invasion stopped. Ganondorf pulled her towards him. His left hand brought her face close to his. The tip of her ear pressing against the nose of the skull mask that covered his face. She tried to move her arms but he held them firmly. Her wrists hurting from the strong grip of his right hand.

"My, my princess," she heard him whispering in her ear, "have you been a naughty girl? Did you spread your legs for a mere peasant?"

She could feel him breaking into her mind again. Instinctively she tried to block him out, but it was too painful. She had no option but to let him in. This invasion lasted just a couple of seconds, though. The pain inside her head subsided quickly.

"No." His grip on her loosened a bit. "You haven't."

Whatever information he got from her mind he was pleased. He lowered her body. He still held her in a tight grip, but at least her feet could feel the floor again. "Only some mouth on mouth action. You should be careful, princess. As royalty you do have a reputation to uphold. You cannot roll around in the grass with mere peasant boys."

"He… is… not… a… peasant…" The words had serious trouble leaving her mouth for his hand was still on her throat making it even hard for her to breathe.

"Having a sword, my dear, thus not make a man a knight."

"Calling… yourself a…. king… thus… not… m-make… you… royal…" she bit out to him.

He laughed. "Doing some word fencing, are we now?" He let go off her and pushed her forward. She landed on her knees and coughed, rubbing her sore throat.

"That's it. Kneel for your king."

She crawled up but before she could even lift one of her legs to go into a standing position a strong hand grabbed the back of her head close to her neck and pushed her down again. The Gerudo king was standing beside her, slightly crouching.

"You have no power anymore, my dear. This kingdom is mine. Mine to rule. But…" The fingers of his hand were pressing in her neck, rubbing. Like some twisted massage. "…you could rule with me."

She pushed her head up against his hand. Trying to see his face. "Never," she stated firmly.

"Pity." He let go of her, but not before he gave her head one final push downward. Her forehead hitting the floor. It wasn't really that hard, but hard enough to bruise her head. She could feel a trickle of blood gliding down her face.

He was walking towards the platform of the throne, however turned around before he reached the steps. "Such a waste," he stated, looking down at her.

She was sitting on her knees now. Her hand touching her forehead and her mouth. Blood. She could feel the bruises on her skin where he had touched her.

Two hands where suddenly grabbing her arms, hoisting her in a standing position. She looked at the owners of these hands. Two Gerudo guards. Two more appeared in front of her. Both facing their leader. When she turned her head around as far as her bruised neck allowed her she could see two more standing behind her. Six guards in total. Although she was in no state to put up a fight against them she felt a feeling of pride washing over her. That he deemed necessary to use so many guards to secure her.

She turned her head upwards to look at the Gerudo king. Although her body was hurting all over she still managed to find the strength to insult him as she spat the blood that was in the corner of her mouth into his direction. Some of it even landing on his feet. Her eyes looking at him, gleaming with all the hate she could muster.

She had expected another hit in the face but it never came. He just looked at her like she was an annoying insect. Not even worth his trouble of trying to squish it.

"Clean her up," he called out to two Gerudo women who were holding her. "Dress her in something appropriate. Something fit for a queen 

* * *

><p>I really loved putting this scene together. The malice and cruel character of the Gerudo king and Zelda not being just a damsel in distress, but actually putting up a fight.<p>

If you also want to read another scene I have posted, visit:  s/9439694/1/Hyrule-Castle-Dungeon


End file.
